


Come melt into me

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fanart, Illusions, shiptext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Один из моих первых коллажей по ЗКВ. Уж очень впечатлила серия про Иллюзию.
Relationships: Ares/Xena
Kudos: 4





	Come melt into me




End file.
